


In the Dark

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Nico's fault that Leo died and came back. However, it may (only may) be his fault about what happens when they talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

Nico had started the line of people who were going to punch Leo. It was only fitting that he ended it as well. After everyone had their turn punching the poor boy (some twice), Nico approached Leo. He hesitated for a moment, but walked over anyway. Leo was laughing, sitting next to Calypso and Percy. Nico punched him in the shoulder.  
"Ow! Again, Death Boy? What did I do to you?"  
Nico raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, for one, you died. You see where that would be problematic?"  
Leo shrugged.  
"Hey, I got better. You upset that you couldn't come into the Underworld and save me?"  
"Like I'd save you, Valdez."  
Leo laughed and Percy smiled. Even Apollo and Calypso looked amused.  
"Anyway, I need to talk to you."  
He looked up at Calypso.  
"Alone."  
Leo glanced at his girlfriend.  
"Okay, man. If the line of people wanting to exact physical harm ever slows down, that is!"

They were standing behind the Big House, away from the small number of other campers.  
"So, you wanted to talk?"  
Nico nodded.  
"No one's done that before. Died and come back to life, I mean."  
"Hazel."  
Leo responded.  
"Yes, but she escaped via the Doors of Death with the help of a child of Hades and was a child of Pluto herself. You didn't just escape death, you escaped a prophecy. The whole 'an oath to keep with a final breath' thing."  
Leo frowned.  
"I died, so that should get by the prophecy."  
Nico bit his lip. He wasn't really here to warn Leo of what may have happened, and was contemplating if what he was going to do next was rational. No, it wasn't. Nico punched Leo again, hard, in the shoulder.  
"Ow!"  
"That's for keeping us in the dark about everything."  
"Well, you should know about being in the dark, after all you're—"  
Leo never finished his sentence because Nico had slammed his mouth against his in something that resembled a sloppy kiss. Leo was to stunned to move, and Nico had pulled away almost as quick as he had kissed him."  
"Sorry, man, I'm— I— Calypso, and, and... Will... wait, what's...."  
Nico had already started walking away from behind the Big House.  
"Since you like keeping things in the dark so much, that can stay there."


End file.
